Black & Pink
by reaganld94
Summary: What do you get when you put a skater and a hot high school rock star together? You get a lot of fights! Watch what happens when a skater named Sakura moves back to Japan from New York with her 3 skater siblings and their mother. She meets old friends, ma
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Black & Pink

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!!! I wish I did 'cause Naruto is smexy!! But I don't. sniff sniff

Summary: What do you get when you put a skater and a hot high school rock star together? You get a lot of fights!!!!! Watch what happens when a skater named Sakura moves back to Japan from New York with her 3 skater siblings and their mother. She meets old friends, makes new ones, and . . . some new enemies. All craving for one thing, Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke is the school heart throb and the school's biggest play boy. He and his friends are in a world-wide known band and are VERY rich. When Sakura comes to his school he finds some new meat but this flower isn't that easy to kill. Maybe something will happen.

Chapter 1: First Encounter

"Gaara," I yelled as I rushed down the carpeted stairs. "Gaara! Where is my skate board?!"

"I don't know," I heard a husky, unemotional voice reply from up stairs. "Did you look to see if it was next to mine?"

I saw Gaara come down the stairs with his shirt off and slung over his shoulder. He apparently had just taken a shower because his wet red hair was messily falling in front of his blue-green eyes. His muscular torso and arms were showing and was glittering with a little sweat from the heat of the shower. A body most girls would drool over.

"No," I replied walking to the front door where our skate boards usually were, "and would it kill you to put that shirt on? If you go outside looking like you do, we're probably going to be late to school, if you know what I mean."

Gaara slipped his black, tan, and white shirt over his eye-length red hair. He decided to let his hair grow out just to see what it looked like, and it looks really good on him. He was about to cut it if we hadn't persuaded him to leave it the way it was. It took a lot of begging but Kankarou, Tamari, and I finally got through to him.

"Where's Kankauro and Tamari," Gaara asked grabbing his red and black skate board.

"They're already outside," I replied, looking at myself in the mirror. I had put on my favorite black shirt that had pink splatter paint printed on it. I had found my torn, baggy, faded pants and my black and pink Vans.

"You ready to go," Gaara asked, handing me my pink and black skate board.

"Yeah," I said straightening my sakura pink hair. I took my skate board from Gaara and we went out side with Tamari and Kankuro, who were leaning on Mom's car with their skate boards tucked under their arms.

"Yall ready yet," Tamari whined. Her long blond hair was blowing in the wind. She hasn't cut it in a long time so it was really long time so it was really long. She's too lazy to cut even though she went by the salon everyday when we lived in New York.

"Yes, we're ready," I exclaimed, putting the skate board on the ground. "Let's go!"

Kankuro sighed and placed his skate board on the ground ready to go. He ran his hand through his short brown hair. He looked like he really didn't want to go to school, but . . . WHO DOES??!!

"Let's go," Kankuro exclaimed in his deep voice, "just follow me. We'll be there in a minute. Mom put our back packs in our lockers already. Sakura you'll have the first lunch with us. Your locker is in the sophomore hall, Gaara's is in the junior hall, and Tamari, ours is in the senior hall."

He reached into his deep pocket and we heard some rustling of what seemed to be paper. He pulled out 4 yellow, wrinkled sheets of paper. He handed one to Gaara, then Tamari, then me, and he kept one for himself.

"What are these," Gaara asked, scanning his piece of paper.

"It's your schedule," Kankuro replied. He looked at his watch and sighed. "It's time to go. Just follow me."

Gaara handed me my black and pink camouflage jacket. I slipped it on; making sure my waist-long hair was tucked in so it wouldn't hit me in the face.

"You look like a boy when you wear that thing," Tamari said to me as she put on her tight green camouflage jacket.

She was right. My jacket was baggy and covered up my face and no one can see who I am. I really don't care though. I like to wear clothes like this. She likes to wear tight girly clothes, which to me looks very uncomfortable.

"Well," I replied, "maybe I don't like wearing your junk."

She gasped loudly.

"This is not junk," she screeched. "This is fashion, unlike your clothes which make you look like a major skater boy!"

"Well, at least my clothes don't make me look desperate."

She screeched loudly. Gaara and Kankuro were cracking up which isn't always normal.

"Alright," Kankuro chuckled. "Let's go before we're late.

"Ok," I replied.

"Whatever," Tamari said.

The first to leave was Kankuro. We all followed him, not knowing which way to go. Kankuro signaled us to take a right and we followed closely behind. Gaara challenged me as he grinded on a rail. He didn't last very long. It was my turn. I hopped onto the rail and grinded all the way down the pole. I smirked at Gaara and he smirked back. He was the one who taught me SOME of the things I know, not all of it.

"Take a left," Kankuro called through the wind.

We took a left and we ended up on Konoha Drive. I saw the school ahead and it was huge. I've never seen a school so big! IT WAS HUGE!! The building had a Konoha Leaf High symbol painted neatly on the front of the building.

Long railing came up on each side of the sidewalk that led up to the building. We all grinned at each other except for Gaara who rarely ever smiled. We all jumped onto the railing seeing who could go longer then the other at grinding. Sparks were flying everywhere and Kankuro was the first to fall off. After a moment Tamari feel off next and it was only Gaara and I who were left. When the rail ended I hopped off and skid to a stop. I heard Gaara skid to a stop right next to me. We looked in front of us and saw that we had a major audience gawking at us. Tamari and Kankuro came up behind us. Tamari and I unzipped our jackets and let our long hair fall out.

"THEIR CHICKS," some guy in the back yelled. Everyone kept staring. I handed my jacket to Gaara and he crossed his arms over his chest with my jacket in hand.

"Let's go," he said unemotionally, not even making eye contact with us.

We walked through the crowd with Gaara leading us. I could hear some guys whistling at me from behind . I glared at them even though I was freaked out. I moved closer to Gaara and he draped his arm across my shoulders. I knew he sensed my discomfort.

"What classroom are you supposed to be in," he asked, trying to cheer me up.

"Um," I spluttered, "Room 310. History with a dude named Kakashi."

"Do you want me to walk you to your class?"

I nodded as I moved closer to him. Guys were just staring at me!!! It was either my butt or some other places. I felt a growl erupted from Gaara's chest as he glared at them. I was lucky that Gaara was a protective brother.

He took me to my locker so I could get my back pack and we went to my classroom.

The classroom was very big. There had to be at least 40 kids in there!! I walked to the door and looked at the other students and felt left out because I couldn't recognize anyone that I knew.

"Are you gonna be okay," Gaara asked looking at me in the eye. I looked at the students and back at Gaara. I nodded for him to go. He kissed me on my forehead and left.

I slowly walked in the classroom and everything got quiet as people stared at me. Self-consciousness hit me like a bullet. I heard some whistling from some boys in the back and I wanted to run back to Gaara and hide, but I knew he had a class to be in and I had to face my fears. I just kept walking and I sat next to a girl with sleek purple hair and big, dark purple eyes. Well at least I wasn't the only girl with weird hair and eyes.

She turned and grinned at me. Her eyes widened with, what looked to be, pure amazement.

"W-what," I asked nervously.

"You're that girl on the skate board this morning," she said in pure awe. "You're so pretty."

"Um, thanks," I replied. "My name is Sakura."

"I'm Miyuki," she replied with a wide grin. She had a very pretty smile and an awesome personality. I knew we were going to be friends. "Do you think you could teach me how to skate board like that?"

"Um, sure. Do you have a board?" Her grin dropped to a frown. I had the strangest feeling that she didn't have one. "Uh, it's okay Miyuki. You can use my brother's old one."

Her grin came back even wider (if that's really even possible).

"Thank you so much, Sakura!"

"Your welcome," I smiled back at her.

At that moment, the dude I suppose was the teacher walked in. He had silver hair and had a very handsome face. His eyes were black and he had his nose shoved into as perverted book.

"Sorry guys," he said lazily. "A new book of Icha Icha Paradise just came out and I had to get one before they were gone."

"There was no need to rush," a kid with spiky blond hair yelled. "No one would want to read those stupid perverted books anyway!"

"Shut-up, Naruto."

"That's Naruto Uzumaki," Miyuki whispered to me. "He's one of my best friends. I'll introduce you later."

I nodded and turned back to Kakashi. He looked at me then smiled.

"Looks like we have a new student," he said. "What's your name?"

"Er, Sakura," I replied nervously. I seem to be really nervous today.

As I said this, a boy with a chicken butt shaped hair cut walked in. He had black hair and big black eyes that glittered like sparkles. He had his hands stuffed the pockets of his baggy jeans and an unemotional look on his face.

**Inner self: HE'S SO HOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"Well, it's nice of you to finally join us Mr. Sasuke Uchiha," Kakashi said.

"Whatever," he replied in a deep voice. He turned and looked at me. He just stared for a moment and then a devious smirk spread onto his face.

Oh no

* * *

MY FIRST STORY ON YAY ME!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

What did he want? He looked at me like I was a piece of candy or something. I didn't like the way this guy looked at me. It was really weird.

"Miyuki," I

whispered, "who's that guy that's talking to Kakashi-sensei?"

Miyuki gave me a confused look and then looked over at Kakashi. She gasped and looked at me with all-knowing eyes.

"That's Sasuke Uchiha," she replied matter-of-factly. "He's the school heart-throb and the world biggest play boy. I'd watch out if I were you. He likes to munch on new girls. Especially, if they are new girls that are _ultra_ pretty like you."

**Inner Sakura: Oh ho-ho, no, he is **_**NOT!**_** That's the last thing, no, the ONLY thing on **_**Earth**_** he will not do!! **

"Sasuke," Kakashi said to him, "you can take a seat next to Miss Sakura."

I gawked at him like he was behind a glass in the psycho ward. Like heck that guy is going to sit by me. Kakashi must be reading too many perverted books because he has lost his mind!

Sasuke looked at Kakashi, he's smirk fading back to the unemotional façade that was etched on that gorgeous face, and he shrugged.

He stuffed his hands into his pockets, his book bag hanging on one shoulder, and walked toward the desk next to me. He sat down without

even looking at me. He just stared out the window.

"What do you want," he asked suddenly.

"Are you talking to me," I asked, irritated.

"No. I'm talking to the birds on the other side of this window." Heavy sarcasm.

"What in the world are you talking about," I asked angrily.

"You just don't stare at people unless you want something, so what do you want," he asked again, this time looking at me with those unemotional eyes.

"I can look wherever I want and stare at whoever I want," I whispered harshly, because Kakashi was teaching. "And did I say I wanted anything? NO! So get off my case you arrogant, unemotional, chicken-headed freak!"

**Inner Sakura: A 'lil harsh on the kid, Saku.**

_Well, that will teach him not to mess with me._

He stared at me for a minute, and then looked right back out the window. ARG!! Why did he have to be so…INDIFFERENT?! What was his problem?! I could already tell that this guy was a big butthole!!



* * *

Sorry its so short! Its late and I didnt have a lot of time. Well... ENJOY!!


End file.
